


Love affair

by Ridsclane



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fue un pedido que me hicieron, PWP, Se los dejo a la imaginación, Sex, Sexo, Sin trama, Winter podría ser una niña aquí, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridsclane/pseuds/Ridsclane





	Love affair

Todo comenzó con un inocente beso en la biblioteca de la academia, allí se había topado con el director de la misma, era difícil descifrar que le ocurría al General, pero el beso se intensificó y metió su lengua dentro de la boca de su alumna. Dejó de ser tierno para volverse algo obsceno. Un beso que sabía donde iba a terminar.

Él no perdió el tiempo ya que había estado buscando esto desde hace mucho tiempo, los roces con el cuerpo de la menor lo volvía loco. Por suerte para ambos, oportunamente no había nadie allí. Winter se extrañó, "seguro fue cosa del General", pensó.

La postró contra la pared y bajó sus medias, sus senos desnudos se aplastaron contra el muro, el frío del toque le dio escalofríos. Él había votado por algún lado su brasier y subido su blusa para dejarla expuesta, con una mano tomó su cara y la volteó para seguirla besando, con la otra se metió dentro de su falda. Acarició sus piernas lentamente.

Ser tocada por un hombre mayor era electrizante para ella, aunque trataba de controlarse, ya que no estaba completamente segura de querer que su primera vez fuese con un hombre mayor que seguramente tenía la misma edad que su padre. Además el lugar no le gustaba mucho a decir verdad, era muy poco romántico.

—Deténgase —dijo entre gemidos ahogados.   
—¿No lo estás disfrutando? —preguntó James entre jadeos, aunque sin dejar de tocarla.

Ella no respondió y él entendió que sí lo disfrutaba, entonces apretó una de sus nalgas, como acto reflejo se sonrojó. Apretaba, alzaba y cuando la soltaba le daba una ligera nalgada, Winter cerraba los ojos fuertemente, mordía su labio inferior y rezaba porque terminara pronto, el miedo de ser descubiertos impedía que lo disfrutara abiertamente.

—Diviértete ahora —dijo, la volteó de frente a él y colocó su pálida mano en su miembro palpitante —, ¿sientes cómo se hace más grande cuando lo tocas? —añadió.  
Winter asintió con la cabeza, lo tocó con delicadeza, fue lenta y gentil, podía sentir lo caliente y húmedo que estaba a través del pantalón.

Se ponía cada vez más grande y se asustó, "esto dolerá", pensó preocupada. Él tomó su cabeza y la fue bajando, ella entendió enseguida, se hincó y le bajó su pantalón. Lo tenía de frente. Era muy grande y caliente.   
—Hazlo con tu boca —dijo casi como una orden y ella hizo su trabajo.  
Primero lo besó, luego fue lamiendo desde los testículos hasta la punta, rodeándolo y saboreando cada parte, podía escucharlo gemir ligeramente. ¿Eso significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien, no? Quizás demasiado porque tomo su cabeza y se lo metió hasta la garganta, provocando que salieran lágrimas de sus ojos azules.  
—Demasiado grande —pensó mientras sentía ahogarse.  
Él se alejaba y se la volvía a meter de golpe, los ojos de la chica se iban hacia atrás.

Él la tomaba del cabello fuertemente, pero sin lastimarla.   
—¿Qué es esa mirada tan hambrienta? —preguntó con cierto aire de prepotencia, la jaló del cabello y un hilo de saliva se formó entre su miembro y la boca de ella.  
Su cabeza de Winter se empezó a tornar vacía, sus bragas se mojaron todavía más y la baba salía de su boca, su mirada perdida y su cara sonrojada empalmaban aún más a Ironwood.

Metió dos de sus dedos dentro de su vagina, la acarició primero, hizo movimientos circulares y después fue más agresivo, sentía como sus dedos se humedecían y se ponían viscosos con sus fluidos. La peliblanca apretó los dientes y luego los ojos, la cordura se iba de su mente poco a poco.  
—No, no, deténgase —suplicó la parte racional que evitaba irse.  
—Pero si estás muy caliente, se nota que lo disfrutas.  
Terminó por quitarle las bragas y aventarlas lejos, escuchó el timbre que anunciaba que las clases debían continuar. Ella jadeaba con la lengua de fuera, como un perro.   
—No, no, ah... —se negó por ratos y al sentir algo duro frotándose sobre su entrada se alarmó y recobró un poco más de cordura —no, ya, estoy... ah —las palabras se iban de su mente, empezando a salir sólo vocales de su boca —, usted no tiene puesto...  
—Lo sé, lo sé, no lo meteré —la tranquilizó y ella ingenuamente le creyó.  
Tomó sus pechos nuevamente y jugó con ellos, los lamió, chupó y mordió, haciéndola gritar, se encontraban ya ambos muy excitados y de un momento a otro la Schnee dio un grito que retumbó en toda la biblioteca vacía.

Fue de dolor al comienzo por ser sometida con tanta fuerza y tan de repente, pero conforme se acostumbraba a la sensación de tenerlo dentro empezaron a cambiar por gritos de placer. Sus ojos se dilataron y ya no había cordura en ese lugar, se había ido lejos.

Pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron al piso y resbalaron por sus piernas, él se asombró un poco y continuó con sus embestidas, fuertes y firmes. Ella era ruidosa, gritando entre fuertes gemidos, enloqueciéndolo y prendiéndolo todavía más. Se volvió más feroz y violento, sintió los jugos calientes recorriendo su su grueso eje y empapar la tela de sus muslos.

También podía sentir sus contracciones y su cuerpo temblar. Ambos respiraban calientes y desesperados, la cambió de posición varias veces, para poder ver sus senos rebotar con cada empuje. La levantó y ella abrazó su espalda con sus piernas, sus manos las llevó a sus hombros y dio brincos sobre el orgullo de su General.

Ambos con los ojos cerrados concentrados en el momento que estaba próximo a terminar, él no quería terminar dentro de ella, pero cuando ella llegó primero al éxtasis del momento el director no pudo controlarse. Winter arqueó su espalda al sentirse llena completamente de su líquido blanquecino, caliente y espeso que se deslizó un poco sobre sus piernas que todavía temblaban. 

Después del acto Winter se vistió y él sólo se acomodó su ropa, el lugar quedó oloroso a sexo, no supieron cuantos minutos, posiblemente horas, habían pasado allí puesto que las clases ya habían terminado y no había nadie por los pasillos.  
—Lo lamento —dijo mientras acomodaba torpemente su corbata y recuperaba la compostura.  
—Ahora parece un hombre completamente distinto —pensó, se acercó a él y lo ayudó —. La próxima vez traiga condones, sólo le pido eso —dijo ella.

Aunque ella no quisiera sabía que estas cosas se iban a repetir muy frecuentemente, en caso de que no quisiera participar o la obligara directamente ¿con quién podría acosarlo? Él era el director de la Academia, la autoridad máxima y parte del consejo. Sólo le quedaba verle el lado positivo y sacar provecho de eso.


End file.
